After Our Ouran Fair
by Kittyswilltriumph
Summary: After the rescue of Tamaki, the Ouran Fair continues. Drama unfolds when the plot to pair Haruhi and Tamaki goes wrong. Main pairing Haruhi and Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1; Haruhi's Unwitting Deception

Tamaki-sempai and Kyoya-sempai's fathers have been arguing for the past hour over which of their sons should get to be my husband. The rest of the parents have left the fair and it's getting a bit awkward, so the twins, Honey, Mori, and I all snuck away to one of the unused classrooms for a bit of peace.

"So, Honey, Mori, you guys will be graduating in a little bit. What are your plans for after school?" Kaoru asked, as he and Hikaru were splayed out on the floor as I lay on my stomach facing Honey who sat so he leaned back against Mori.

The younger looking martial artist sighed. "Well, I'm not completely sure, but I am thinking about going to a culinary school and learning how to make amazing pastries so I can eat sugary sweets as much as I want. My dad wants me to stay at the dojo and teach, since it's a good way of bringing business to the business." As he said this, Honey actually looked a bit troubled. That was rare. He sagged back farther onto Mori's chest, and looked up at the black haired boy. "What about you, Mori?"

"I'll probably teach somewhere. Somewhere near wherever Mitsukuni goes." Mori stated, blunt and staccato as always. That was no surprise. The two were definitely a package deal, and having them leave school wouldn't change that.

Kaoru looked over at me. "So, Haruhi, I know there's one question we all want answered; What's going to happen between you and Tamaki? I mean, I honestly can't see you and Kyoya as a couple, but I know the boss likes you as something way more than a friend." His voice was calm, but definitely pointed. He wouldn't take a bs answer.

I paused for a moment. I hadn't considered it that much yet. There had been so much drama even trying to get Tamaki-sensei to stay, I hadn't even thought of what I felt about him. He was definitely one of my best friends, but so were all of the guys in this weirdo group, and I sure didn't feel the same way for Mori as I did for my blond sempai. Thinking back to the scene on the bridge, I realized just how worried I had been, not just of Tamaki leaving, but of him leaving with another girl. I hadn't been jealous in earlier situations where girls had been involved with him, but I guess I did then… What made this time different?

Was it because he and the girl were serious? Because the other girls had just been part of his business while this girl had been a solid thing that could take him away? Wait, was I worried about Tamaki being taken away? I didn't know I was like that with him. I guess…

I sighed lightly and muttered, blushing slightly. "I don't really know. I just know… I wouldn't exactly mind being more than friends with him. I mean, I don't know if he even likes me that way, but he is really cute and sweet and stuff. I wouldn't mind going on a date with him if he asked." I worried suddenly if this would upset Hikaru, who was normally a bit sensitive about this type of stuff, but he seemed unfazed. He had been hanging out with one of my old school friends I had introduced him to the week before, and she had told me he seemed interested. This was a nice improvement. It was nice to see him expanding his circle of friends.

Kaoru smirked knowingly. Cheeky bastard. He had definitely known my answer, he just wanted to hear me say it, get some verbal confirmation. "Well then, what if we happened to tell Tamaki-sama about this little tidbit?" The whole group suddenly seemed like they were in on something I wasn't. I was stuck in the middle of some plan of theirs. They had set me up.

I blushed more, the heat on my cheeks noticeable to me. "What are you guys up to? Tell me!" I was really nervous now.

Their grins grew larger. Hikaru spoke up, his and Kaoru's smirks equally devilish. "Well, Boss, want to enter the conversation?" He looked pointedly over at the classroom door which opened with a high-pitched creak. Tamaki stood in the doorway, his cheeks as red as mine. He had what looked like a Bluetooth in his ear, and I suddenly realized that a cell phone had been sitting in the middle of our circle, ominously opened. I hadn't even thought it was weird but now I realized that they had been using it to allow Tamaki to listen in. Those jerks. My heart raced in my chest, knowing he had heard literally every word I had just said.

Tamaki looked at me, but not the way he normally did. Normally, there wasn't the different gleam in his eyes or intensity in his gaze that there was at that time. He looked almost… determined. He stepped towards me, his gaze locked on mine. "Haruhi Fujioka," he reached down, offering his right hand. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two; Operation Tamaki and Haruhi's First Date

"Wow, Tamaki, this place sure is nice. Are you sure you don't want me to at least chip in for the bill?" I asked as we sat at a nice table covered by a lush wine-colored table cloth. Tamaki hadn't held back much for our first date. He had picked me up in one of his nicer cars, and was wearing a nice suit. He had told me to dress up pretty well, so I was wearing a relatively plain blue dress that went down to my knees and had relatively thick straps. I had never worn it before, but I really did like it. Dad had picked it out for me a while ago along with the heels I was wearing, which were strappy and white. They were also some of the most uncomfortable shoes in the world, it seemed.

"Don't even think about it, it's a disgrace to make the girl pay on a date. Besides, I was the one who asked you out." Tamaki answered from across the table. Yep, this was still good old Tamaki. But I was still confused about some things.

I shifted in my seat, trying to find a comfortable position for my feet where the horrible heels wouldn't hurt and asked, "So, are you ok with this? I mean, I didn't mean to force your hand in this matter. You didn't have to ask me out if you didn't want to."

His blue eyes widened slightly. "What? You didn't make me do this, I did it of my own free will. In all honesty, the twins had me in on it from the start. I'm the one who went after you, Fujioka." He smiled and I got butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies? Oh god, I really was falling for this guy.

I grinned and blushed. "Well then, what food would you recommend here? I have no idea what half of this stuff is." With that, our conversation continued and we laughed and chatted for a while as Tamaki explained what the fancy foods were. I could see he was enjoying my excitement about the delicious meal that was to come. The waiter was taking quite a while to arrive and take our order, though.

In the back room near the kitchen, two teenagers were changing into the waiter uniforms from the restaurant. "Hikaru, you've got the fake mustaches, right? We don't want Haruhi or the Boss to recognize us." One of them asked as he pulled on the black trousers.

"Yeah, Kaoru, I've got them. I'm not a total dunce. So we're going to wait on them to keep an eye on them? That's what Kyoya said, right?" The other asked as he pulled on the matching black vest of the outfit.

Kaoru nodded affirmatively. The two were then fully decked out in the uniform of the restaurant, which consisted of fine black pants, white dress shirts underneath black vests, and fine gold chains adorning various places on the garment. They stuck on the false facial hair, a pathetic attempt really, at concealing their identities from the two lovebirds. They grabbed two silver platters and made their way to the table where the two were seated.

Hikaru glided over first and relatively rapidly. "Hello, hello, young lady and gentleman," Hikaru sang out, trying to disguise his voice by placing an English accent on it and lowering it slightly. In all, he sounded ridiculous. "Oh, young lovers, shall I take your order?"

Haruhi stared at him in disbelief, her mouth gaping open. Tamaki, on the other hand, replied, "Yes, thank you. I shall have some water and may I ask that we have an appetizer of fancy tuna?"

Haruhi moved her gaze to face both of them. How could Tamaki not realize this was obviously Hikaru wearing a tacky mustache and using a bad accent? "Tamaki, you do reali-"

At this, Kaoru danced over to the table. His accent as bad as his twin's, he asked, "Is there any trouble here, miss? Is this waiter not doing his job correctly? This one always was sort of a dunce."

Hikaru quickly glared at Kaoru, and growled, "I was just trying to take their order,_ sir_. It would be very kind of you to butt out!"

Kaoru glared back and dropped the accent, "Well I wouldn't have had to butt in if you hadn't started screwing up the plan!" At this point, the twins had started yelling at each other, attracting looks from everyone in the restaurant other than the table nearest to them. Tamaki looked surprised.

"Where is your manager? Fighting is not professional and not conducive of hosting a good first date! I shall talk to whoever is in charge of you two waiters!" Tamaki looked annoyed now. Haruhi stared at him incredulously. He seriously must be the most oblivious person to ever exist.

The twins had totally ignored Tamaki's questioning and had started wrestling in the middle of the gap between tables, and now fell over onto one of the tables, spilling the food and drinks off the table and flinging a plate of spaghetti into the air, headed straight for Haruhi. Tamaki attempted to get up to stop the flying noodles, but tripped and fell, tipping his own table over as the noodles flew ever closer in slow motion.

The people sitting at the nearby table who hadn't paid attention to the fighting twins jumped up and tried to jump and block the encroaching spaghetti, but fell too soon, falling on the floor hard. The sauce splattered across Haruhi's face and chest and the noodles added an unpleasant moist sensation to the chunks of meat sauce sliding down her upper body. Noodles made their way into her dress and some hung across her ear and shoulders. Haruhi stood there, dirty, unsure of how to react. The twins were still on the ground fighting and Tamaki was staring at Haruhi in shock. The two people who had dove and missed the spaghetti seemed to be a badly disguised Honey and Mori.

Tamaki stuttered, "Ha.. Haruhi are you…" as Haruhi rushed off to the bathroom. The other guests in the restaurant returned to their normal conversations as Kyoya entered the room and pulled the twins apart, both of their mustaches removed. Looking around, Kaoru first noticed the amount of disaster the fight had caused and Hikaru soon figured it out. They both looked down, ashamed. Mori stood up and pulled up Honey, and Tamaki stood up, outraged.

"What the hell were you buffoons doing? You ruined our date! What were you even doing, dressing up in stupid costumes and stalking us? I can't believe you!" Tamaki shouted, pulling all of them out of the room and into the hallway near the restroom to wait for Haruhi. All but Kyoya looked ashamed or apologetic.

"We only wanted to be sure your date went well, Tama-chan…" Honey said, clutching Mori's hand. Mori squeezed it supportively. Tamaki could easily see that those two, at least, had had good intentions. The twins tried to fade into the background, and it was easy to see Hikaru was extremely worried for having upset Haruhi. Kaoru was the same way, jut to a lesser extent.

Kyoya stepped forward, emotionless. "It is the responsibility of the host club to keep an eye on its members. We had to be sure that the date went well. Turmoil within the club would not be good for business." He pushed his glasses up, staring straight into Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki glared back.

"Well next time just mind your own damn business, jerk-wad. You have no authority to influence my date at all, and are completely out of line to even show up here. I'd like you all to leave, please; you've caused enough trouble tonight." Tamaki hissed, shooing them all away. Kyoya walked away first, straight backed and confident. The others slowly followed, distraught.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3; Haruhi in Tamaki's Land.

Haruhi, meanwhile, was in the small one-person bathroom trying to remove the sauce stains from her dress and the noodles from all over. She wasn't upset enough to start crying, but was getting there. A small lump was in her throat. How could this happen? Was it just fate that she and Tamaki shouldn't be together? She hoped not but still…

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, sorry, occupied." She said, pausing from wiping off the mess.

A muffled reply came, "Haruhi, it's me, Tamaki. Let me in, please?" Haruhi stood still for a moment, debating what to do. Hesitantly, she reached over and opened the door to find Haruhi in his suit, waiting. He quietly entered the bathroom with an elegant stride, calm in opposition to the current circumstances, and the door shut with a small click. Haruhi hid her face and continued dabbing at the stain on her dress and the sauce on her skin. "Are you ok, Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice was soft, delicately requesting a response.

Haruhi mumbled out a quiet, "I'm fine…" and tried not to look at the blond. He moved closer and rested his hand on top of hers that was keeping her balanced against the sink. She turned to look at him, blushing.

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry about this date and your dress and how embarrassed you must feel, even if none of this was your fault. I totally understand if you feel like you don't want to date me and want me to take you home right now." His eyes were serious, which was quite unusual. Haruhi returned a surprised look.

"Tamaki, I don't blame you for this." Tamaki tilted his head a bit. "You had no idea this was happening, and honestly it's kind of harsh to not reject you just for this."

The club's king smiled happily. "Well, how about we go back to my place. We can watch a movie or something, I'll make you instant coffee, and I can get you a change of clothes easily. Any kind you want." With these words, Tamaki intertwined his fingers with the short girl's, and the blush spread on both of their faces.

Haruhi nodded and the two exited the bathroom and left the restaurant. Tamaki quickly called for a car, which was quite nice, though he had been sure that it was not one of the best cars. He hadn't wanted to make Haruhi feel more uncomfortable. They both got into the back of the car.

Trying to be kind of subtle, Haruhi left her hand on the seat in between them. The driver had the black window separating the front from the back up, so nobody would have seen anyways, but Haruhi still felt nervous and the butterflies were still in effect. Not looking at him, she felt the boy's hand take hers and squeeze it lightly, making her smile. She looked over.

"So, Haruhi, want to pretend like the whole thing at the restaurant never happened? We could kind of start this date over?" The blond smirked, a rose shade covering his visage.

Haruhi giggled. "Sure, Sempai. Thank you for picking me up tonight, you look absolutely dashing."

Tamaki smiled in reply. "It's my pleasure, and you look absolutely beautiful tonight, Haruhi, never better." Seeing the disbelief in the object of his affection's eyes, Tamaki pulled her slightly closer. "Haruhi, I hope you know I am not lying in the least. You're absolutely gorgeous, even in a stained dress. You'd look beautiful even if you wore the cheapest rags in clashing colors and crocs."

Haruhi laughed. "I believe you, Sempai." The two chatted the rest of the ride to the Suou household.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4; Haruhi's Reluctant Night In.

Haruhi had never been to the Suou estate before. The building was white marble, full of pillars and fantastic archways. The doors themselves were at least three times Haruhi's height in heels. At night, lights shone from the many windows, and the driveway to the house was lit with many fancy lamps. The garden was immaculate and full of ponds with bridges, trees, topiaries cut into shapes, and brightly colored flowers. Haruhi stood aghast at the sight.

Tamaki laughed softly as he watched her take in the sights. "This is only one of the smaller estates, sorry for the lack of impressive looks," He teased her. She believed it and was even more aghast.

A giggle came from the small girl's mouth after a minute. "You darn rich people." She and Tamaki both smiled simultaneously. Tamaki took her hand once again and led her inside the large main doorway. He had inconspicuously text the main maid, it seemed, as the entire staff was awaiting their entrance in the large entryway. They whisked Haruhi away to an upstairs room, saying they'd get her cleaned up. Tamaki retreated into the movie room in the basement of the house after changing into comfortable clothing, and found a few selections of films for Haruhi's choice.

After fifteen minutes, Tamaki was beginning to worry a bit. What was taking so long? Haruhi had been hit with spaghetti, not a bucket of tar. Just as he was reaching for his phone to text his maid, soft footsteps came down the spiral stairs leading to the room. The curtain opened, and there stood Haruhi, wearing a pair of pants that were slightly too big as well as one of Tamaki's own shirts. The shirt was pretty baggy, and the sleeves were rolled up several times to fit her shorter arms. She wore a pair of the maid's slippers on her feet, as the heels must have been too uncomfortable to keep on, and her hair was wet and slicked back.

_She looks even more beautiful than usual,_ Tamaki thought. He leapt up and walked over to the girl standing shyly in the room's entrance way. She was looking all around the large room, taking in the sights of the popcorn machine merrily popping, the soda machine in the back corner, and the dozen rows of plush seats facing a large screen on the wall in the front of the room. "Feeling better now? You smell nice, is that vanilla?" He asked, offering her his arm to escort her to her seat.

Haruhi laughed and blushed. "Yeah, thanks. It's the shampoo your maids gave me; I do like it a lot. This place is huge, though. I mean, I knew you were rich, Sempai, but still, this is more than I imagined." She took his arm and was guided to a loveseat in the front row in the center. There was already popcorn waiting for her on the table nearby, and selections of movies were spread out on the table. They ranged across every genre; action, adventure, romance (there certainly were a lot of those) horror, comedy, and even a few ones Haruhi had never heard of.

"Sorry, I would have gotten you a drink too but I didn't know what you would like. So what drink would you like and what movie do you want to watch?" Tamaki asked enthusiastically.

Haruhi smiled. "I'll get myself a diet Coke, thanks, but I'm not sure what movie to watch. How about a comedy of some sort? Surprise me with the specific one." She went over to the drink machine and got herself a drink, then returned to find Tamaki putting a disc into the machine at the front of the room. They both took their seats, and the movie started. It turned out to be a cheesy horror movie from the 80's that was so badly done it was hilarious. It was obvious Jaws rip off, and Haruhi found herself laughing almost every minute for different reasons, as Tamaki kept making jokes about the stupid events.

Throughout the movie, Haruhi had found herself getting closer and closer to Tamaki, and about half way through, she felt herself leaning completely on his shoulder. He shifted and she felt his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. An hour later, the credits started rolling. Both of their stomachs hurt from laughing so much, and they were in the middle of a conversation about how someone could possibly cut off their thumb with a butter knife on accident. In the middle of a sentence, Haruhi felt Tamaki pull her slightly closer towards him, and stopped talking.

Tamaki's gaze met hers, and they held steady eye contact for a straight minute, but it was anything but awkward. Their faces inches closer until Tamaki suddenly made the move and leaned forward to kiss Haruhi. His lips were nice and experienced, and hers were soft and full, but she was clearly unsure of what to do. This was only her second kiss, after all. Tamaki took the lead and helped her out, making sure she was enjoying the tender kiss. It lasted less than a minute, but both were slightly dazed and bright pink flooded their faces. Tamaki had a goofy grin on his face he couldn't shake, and Haruhi seemed giddy. Looking at his watch, Tamaki saw it was now nine at night, and Haruhi should probably be taken home soon.

Seeing as the night was coming to an end soon, Tamaki gathered Haruhi into a hug. "You're so adorable. I know now I've fallen completely for you. I wish you could just stay here forever!"

Haruhi laughed, but hugged him in return. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, goof."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5; Until it Becomes Different

It was quarter till ten when Tamaki's driver pulled up to Haruhi's apartment building. Tamaki held her and as he walked her to her door. Once they reached it, Haruhi stopped and grabbed both of the tall boy's hands. Quickly, she hopped up and gave him a short kiss on the lips, leaving them both blushing. After a minute of saying their goodbyes, Haruhi opened the door and was stepping through it. Tamaki turned and started walking away, when he heard Haruhi say, "Tamaki, you know what? I think I've fallen for you too." With that, the door shut, and Tamaki walked down the stairs to where his car was waiting.

Inside the apartment, however, Mr. Fujioka was waiting. "Haruhi, there you are! How was your da- Wait, why are you wearing Suou's clothes? OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T! YOUR HAIR IS STILL DAMP, MISSY, WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING? DOESN'T WEARING THE GUY'S CLOTHES MEAN SOMETHING HAPPENED? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BOY I'LL-"

Haruhi shut the door to her room and flopped down on her bed. _Some things will never change_, she thought, blushing.

THE END.


End file.
